


The Unwitching Hour

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Goofy - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, like mega goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara loves Halloween enough for the both of them.





	The Unwitching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing drabbles in solidarity with my wife drawing for Inktober! This was based on an anonymous prompt over on tumblr about halloween costumes, and wound up following on the heels of my other microfic, A Whole New Curl.

“You’re not dressing like a witch again, are you?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “I know you can see through walls, remember?”

Kara scoffed, indignation clear from three rooms over. “I would never look at you while you’re changing.”

Lena stood with her hands on her hips and leveled a glare at the closed door.

“Okay,” Kara qualified as she hollered back, “I have been known to glance sometimes. But seriously, Lena, c’mon, you can’t wear the same costume twice.”

“Kara… How many halloween costumes do you have planned, exactly?”

“Well…” Kara had the decency to knock on the bathroom door, and Lena let her in. Kara lead with a box labeled HALLOWEEN. “We have five parties total, so, five?”

The base of whatever tonight’s costume was silver leggings. Lena distracted herself from glancing overlong at Kara’s still-bare chest by arching an eyebrow. “So party one was Superman, and tonight’s is -”

“A surprise,” said Kara grandly as she set the box down on the counter. “Wednesday I’m a ye olde blacksmith, and at Winn’s party I’m going to be a basketball player - an olympic basketball player, at that -”

“Naturally.”

“- and then on the big day itself, I’m a mime.”

“You enjoy this almost too much, I think.”

“I enjoy it a correct and normal amount. Besides, you wouldn’t wear the same dress to five parties in a row, would you?”

Kara had a point.

“This is stuff from old costumes.” She patted her hand on the box affectionately. “You can witch it up, but you’re more than welcome borrow something, if you want to.” Kara pecked her on the cheek and left the room.

Lena poked through the box. Somewhere towards the bottom, there was a pair of fangs and a high-collared cloak lined with red. She could wear her black dress again, and make this work. She started in on applying a slightly more pale foundation - which was difficult, but she managed.

Kara burst through the door ten minutes later, one arm thrown out in a wide gesture. “Forsooth, milady!”

Whereas her Superman costume had been fairly realistic, this costume was pure fantasy. Kara was clad in silver leggings and a silver long sleeved shirt, a belted tunic with a red cross printed on the front, a plastic sword on her hip and a slightly-too-small helmet perched on her head. The hinged faceguard wobbled as she spoke. “Thou shallst leave for the ball hencewith!”

“Oh, I see. Tonight you’re dressed as a dork.”

Kara didn’t miss a beat, sweeping her helmet off her head and giving a deep bow, knocking a towel off the bar with her sword in the process. “Sir Kara of Midvale, at your service, milady. Pledged to thee in utter devotion, prithee praytell herewith.”

Lena tipped up Kara’s chin with the tip of her finger. “And how does Sir Kara feel about being in the service of the vampire.”

“I twould never judge my lady her indulgences, blood based or otherwise. Besides,” she said coyly, standing and plopping her helmet back on her head, “milady never objects when I stake her.”

Lena tapped the faceguard down over Kara’s too-proud eyes. “Make jokes like that and you’ll never get to have sex with me again.”

“Nor does milady object to my form while jousting.”

“That’s two. Want to see if a third strike means you’re out?”

“You see, I belong to milady,” said Kara, sweeping Lena up in her arms, “because only she dost know of my dual life.” She whispered into Lena’s ear. “I’m a knight and, secretly, I’m also the court jester.”

Lena tried very hard not to blush at the feel of Kara’s breath on her ear. “You need much better jokes.”

“Mayhaps!” said Kara, kicking the door to the bathroom open again and carrying a laughing Lena out. “Onward!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as bossbeth, come over'n say hey


End file.
